


Coffee

by Reysamess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I don't even know how many words it is, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, its cute i promise, just a small fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysamess/pseuds/Reysamess
Summary: A coffee date has to come to an end eventually, even if Dan doesn't want it to.





	Coffee

“Please don’t say goodbye,” his bottom lip puffed out into a sort of pout, as he stared up at him with those big caramel brown eyes he’d come to love over the last few years. They were begging for him to stay, no matter how much he really needed to go. Suddenly the semi-uncomfortable brown booth felt like a cloud, and the loud banter of those around him seemed to die down to a pleasant whisper, like Dan and him were the only two in the small shop. 

A small smile crept onto his lips at the sight, Dan’s pouty lips and begging eyes weren’t that uncommon, but something about today just made it all the more adorable. Maybe it was the light snowfall outside the window, or the way the yellow light caught the shadows on his face. Or the way the caramel mocha in his hands had become cold from the hour of conversation, and the way the bitter taste lingered on his lips in the sweetest of ways. A memory that would be forever in his mind, something he really didn’t want to forget. 

He leaned forward just barely, his free hand taking Dan’s gently, his hand was cool, and soft. His fingers thin and boney, yet comforting. “I have to, just for tonight,” his smile faded into sort of a frown, his thin eyebrows knitting together, “Midterms are coming up, and I have to study,” 

Dan sighed quietly, a small frown painting his features, “I know, I just wish it wasn’t finals week, and we could stay out until three in the morning,” he picked up the chipped coffee mug, trying to cover the words, as he took a small sip, cold coffee was never his favorite, “Not have to worry about anything, and just be stupid, and flirty,” his cheeks painted pink at the last word, not exactly liking to admit how flirty they had been in the last hour. 

Phil’s face softened, a fond smile spreading across his lips, “I know, but it won’t be long until we can do that all the time, okay?” he gently slide his hand out of Dan’s, missing the warmth almost immediately. He looked at Dan for a moment, his head tilting slightly to the side. A lock of slick black hair fell in front of his eyes, blocking them for a moment. He laughed quietly, a warm, soft sound, that made Dan blush slightly. “I promise,” 

He nodded, sliding his mug to the other side of the table for the waitress to pick up, before pulling a five out of his pocket for her to have. She had been very kind after all, making sure that they could stay in the booth, even when the shop had become very busy in the later part of their visit. 

It wasn’t long before both boys were up from the booth, though they had both bumped it on their way out, the table now slight askew from where it had been perfectly straight before. “Think we ought to fix that?” Dan gestured to the table, a slight smirk on his face, “Seeing how we managed to both bump it on our way out,” 

Phil nodded, before pushing it back into place against the window, “Being tall is a curse sometimes,” a small laugh left him, though it was breathy then full, truth be told, he had been a bit embarrassed that he had managed to hit his hip off the table so hard, and he knew there was definitely going to be a bruise there in the morning, the tender skin was going to hurt all day probably. He frowned a bit at the prospect. 

A light tap on his shoulder snapped his attention back to reality, he smiled again, looking over at Dan, who was obviously waiting for him to lead the way, “It's cold, do you want me to call you a cab or something?” he did live quite a ways from where Phil’s apartments were after all, which annoyed him more then he let on, he was sure. 

“Yeah, but only after I walk you home,” he leaned forward just enough to leave a light kiss on the tip of his nose. A small fond smile crossing his lips, as he slipped his hand into Phil’s warm one, “Making sure you get home safe and everything,” 

A slight smirk appeared on Phil’s face, as he laced their fingers together, “Oh, you mean that you aren’t just trying to get more time out of this date?” 

“Maybe just a little,”


End file.
